Core Summary: The Bioinformatics Core consists of personnel with Biostatistical, Bioinformatics, Informatics and Tissue Pathology and Repository expertise. Core personnel have many years experience in biomedical research. The specific role of this BETRNet Specialized Research Resource (Core) is to support the Research Center in the design and analysis of their data, the management of their data and the transfer and receipt of data from the coordinating center. This Core will also support the three Primary Research Projects, developmental (Pilot) projects, cross-BETRNet projects, and other cross-BETRNet activities by providing methods and services for statistical evaluation of genomic, imaging, and clinical data.